Ab Intra
by Toomi
Summary: An offworld mission changes a womans life. SheppardOther. WIP
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Not mine, except for origional characters._**

_Pairing: Sheppard/Other_

_Spoilers: Perhaps some minor ones for early season 3 in later chapters. _

_AN: First attempt at an SGA fic and a WIP. AU_

She had seen them earlier as she completed her morning tasks. They were dressed in dark green and seemed to blend in with the surroundings. The three men and one female walked confidently towards the center of the village, talking quietly amongst themselves. The only words she had seen came from the one with little hair who babbled excitedly as he held some object in his hand. Hearing a shout from inside the building she had quickly turned back to her task not wanting to be caught watching the strangers.

Now they were sitting with some of the leaders of their village awaiting their evening meal at the night-house she worked in during the evening and into the night. Normally she would not be permitted to be around the others but due to the strangers it was a busy evening with most of the locals choosing to eat there and catch a glimpse of them. Rylon had ordered her to help serve tonight and once they were all gone she could finish her work that she was supposed to be doing now.

At Arian's yell she shook herself mentally and forced herself to concentrate on doing the serving, nervously accepting several plates of steaming hot food and trying to meander between the tables and chairs that created dangerous obstacles between her and their table.

She set the plates down carefully, keeping her head down the entire time so as not to make eye contact and hurried back to retrieve the other plates. On her last trip she felt a wave of relief as she hadn't dropped anything nor caused any embarrassment to Rylon. She placed the last two meals in front of the long haired woman and the man with the dark scruffy hair and turned to leave, her task complete.

"Gimme another drink and get some for out guests too." She recognized the gruff voice of Hiyil, their village leader, and fled to obey him.

Returning she placed the full mugs by their plates and about to leave when she heard a voice.

"Thank you," he said softly and she made the mistake of looking up, startled by his thanks. She stared into deep green eyes and for a moment forgot where she was, but the daydream was quickly vanished as she heard a loud crash at the opposite end of the table.

"Get back to work, girl."

She ran before he threw anything at her.

* * *

He wasn't tired even though everyone else had been. Rodney was happily snoring from the lone bed and while he was not positive Ronan was sleeping, he was not making any sound other than the noise of slow, even breaths. He didn't want to get up as if Ronan was sleeping he would wake in an instant. It sounded like Rodney could sleep through a Wraith visit but could wake alarmingly easily if there were voices in the background. John guessed that it was because he didn't want to miss anything.

Despite his protests that they could return the following morning or sleep outside their hosts had been insistent. It was the finest night-house, as they called this hotel of sorts, in the area and they wished to offer the best that they had to their new friends. Reluctantly John had agreed and they had been given the only two free rooms. Originally the plan had been to have Rodney share the other room with Teyla but given that it was so small he was surprised they had fit the makeshift bed inside it hadn't been an option. The only small comfort was that she was sleeping in the room next to them.

Perhaps that's why he was awake, just in case anything happened to her in the next room. It wasn't often that they spent the night away from Atlantis and when they did they usually had a Jumper to crash in. Unfortunately that hadn't been possible today.

This address had been one in the Ancient database that they hadn't explored yet and Telya had not recognized it. As they headed to the Jumper Bay an alarmed Dr. Zelenka had called for Rodney to hurry. Once there, fearing something terrible had happened, Rodney had deduced that the Jumpers were doing some sort of update that was controlled by the Ancient computers. It had happened before and had never taken long but this one had taken an unusual amount of time.

After several hours of listening to Rodney babble on about the necessity of the updates he had been mildly amused to find that Rodney was debating shutting down the computers to see what was going on. It turned out that one of the Jumpers had malfunctioned preventing all of them from receiving the full update and Rodney devised a plan to fix the problem. All John could remember was that he had done some sort of reboot and refresh but it would take time to complete. Eager to leave and have something to do he had begged Elizabeth to allow them to send a MALP through and if everything checked out on the other end, head through the 'gate themselves.

He'd been surprised when she agreed and even more shocked when she ordered Rodney to go with them. She had explained that Dr. Zelenka could handle it just fine by himself and after Rodney had finished grumbling the data from the MALP had come back.

They'd stepped out into a heavily treed area with a hint of a path leading off into the distance. It wasn't so much a path, more trampled grass and it hadn't been done recently. Their life signs detector picked up several signals, none Wraith, and they had begun to hike towards them. It had been less than a half hour before they met their first inhabitant.

He had become wary of anyone who farmed but Rodney had assured him that there was nothing on that device of his to indicate that anything technological was occurring. Not relieving him of any unease he had ordered his team to keep an eye out for anything that would indicate Genaii or any unfriendly presence.

The man they met first had eagerly given them directions to the village, apologizing profusely that he was unable to escort them himself but he was waiting for someone. They'd thanked him and headed off in the direction he had indicated, and with the name Ynon as the man to speak to. As they began to pass houses John noticed that there were few people. Rodney began babbling excitedly about the style of the houses and that he assumed these people were at a similar technological evolution as Europe was just before the industrial revolution began.

Ynon was a tall, slender man and greeted the locals by name, usually receiving a nod or wave in return. He had taken them on a tour to show off their village but halfway through they had been disturbed by a loud clanging that had John reaching for his P-90.

"What was that?"

"Ah, that is our warning bell."

"Warning of what?" Rodney looked around, panicked.

"It used to warn of the Wraith now it only warns of the sometimes lengthy council meetings."

"Used to?" The use of past tense intrigued John.

"We have not used the bell to warn of the Wraith for many many generations. Please, continue to look around and I should return shortly." Ynon excused himself politely and followed several other men into a small building on the opposite side of the square.

"Rodney?" John wanted an explanation about why the Wraith had not visited this planet.

"I'm not getting anything, nothing. Just the life signs."

"Then..."

"Perhaps the people of this village are protected like Chaya and her people," Teyla added.

"Could be," Rodney responded.

"I don't think so." John indicated towards a man struggling with a large sack. He had either been in a fist fight or the wrong end of the cart he had been using.

"Who's Chaya?" Ronan's deep voice had broken the sudden silence and Rodney immediately began to regale him with the tale. Rolling his eyes, John began walking, Teyla at his side, trying to ignore Rodney's embellishing of Chaya's visit.

Several hours had passed before a troubled looking Ynon had returned. Teyla had inquired if anything bad had occurred and John watched as the man forced his features into his previous mask and assured them that everything was fine, that it was only a small matter and had been dealt with.

During the afternoon the discussion had turned to trade and while John was unsure if these people had anything that they would need, they could always use allies especially if they were able to offer them sanctuary in the event of a disaster or attack on Atlantis. When the invitation for dinner had been offered, John had been hesitant to accept. It was beginning to get dark already and John didn't particularly wish to walk back to the gate in the dark. That's when the offer to spend the night had been offered, this time by the burlish Hiyil.

John had compromised saying that they needed to check in with their people back home and if it was alright with them, they would return. He had been counting on Elizabeth to say no but the mention that the Wraith had not culled here for many years was something that she told them to investigate. The MALP was still by the gate and as usual it had some gear loaded on it for any unexpected delay and once that was retrieved, the MALP was returned. Elizabeth bade them a pleasant evening and informed them that she would check in with them in 12 hours.

The night-house had been crammed full by the time they returned. After handing their belongings, minus weapons, to a young man who assured them he'd place the items in his room, they attempted to navigate their way to where Ynon and Hiyil were seated. Once there it had become apparent that the large mugs were filled with some form of alcoholic beverage and that Hiyil had already consumed many. He was a large man, tall and wide, and when he walked the entire room seemed to tremble not just from his mass. He had an air about him that demanded respect and a loud gruff voice that everyone listened to. No matter the comment, whether ridiculous or inappropriate, those around him reacted in a way that John felt was forced. There were many in the room that seemed to genuinely like Hiyil and from what he had heard previously this man was someone who had stopped the fighting between their village and several of the outlying villages and had earned the position of leader.

The woman who had served him his meal had seemed shocked and slightly scared when he had thanked her and after Hiyil had spoken she had fled to obey his command. There was definitely something about this man that John disliked despite the fact the man had been cordial with them.

The meal had been filling and tasty but no-one had seemed interested in breaking up the evening so soon. More of the drink had been passed around, his team abstaining, and the night had ended much later when he had excused himself after watching Teyla and Rodney try to hide their yawns. After the small debate over where everyone was sleeping, Rodney had fallen asleep almost instantly while he and Ronan had been kept up for at least another hour listening to the sounds of the party continuing downstairs. Now he was still staring into the dark wondering where the closest bathroom was.

As silently as he could he shook the blankets off and retrieved his boots, opened the door and slipped into the corridor. One hand held a small flashlight in front while the other hovered near his sidearm as he made his way towards the dining area. He peaked in to see if anyone was around and discovered the woman who had served them on her hands and knees scrubbing the floor.

"Excuse me." He stepped into the room turning off the flashlight as he did. At her startled look he hastened to apologize. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I'm, er, looking for the bathroom."

She shook her head at him and he hoped desperately that she didn't understand him and not that the shake of her head meant they didn't have one.

"Outhouse?" They didn't have indoor plumbing so he wondered if this would be accurate.

She nodded and pointed towards a rear entrance he had seen earlier.

"Just through there?"

Again she nodded but this time the light from the candle caught the side of her face and he noticed a large bruise that hadn't been there before.

"Hey, you ok?" After receiving another silent nod he continued, "how'd you do that?"

She took several steps back as John approached her.

"Did someone take a look at that?" He noticed a large cut that had been hidden by the shadow which ran from her temple down to her jaw. "I've got some stuff with me that'll make sure it doesn't get infected."

Before she could protest he dashed up to his room wondering if she'd still be there when he got back.

She was to his surprise and was back to cleaning the floor. As she heard him approach she stood and backed up to the wall.

John took a few steps towards her but not so he was more than three feet away and she still refused to look at his face. He showed her how to place a bit of the creme on her finger and gently place it on the wound, explaining that it would take less time to heal. Once he was done he placed the tube on the closest table, bade her a good night and slipped into the darkness in search of the outhouse. On his way back he glanced into the dining area but she was gone, as was the tube.

* * *

When he opened his eyes to find daylight streaming in through the window he wondered how long he had slept as it didn't feel like much. Rodney was grumbling about the cold while Ronan poked the figure under the sheets with his gun.

"Where were you?"

"Me?" John looked at Ronon still not feeling quite awake.

"I woke last night and you were gone."

"Had to use the outhouse."

"Oh great. Outhouses, perfect," came a mumbling from the bed. "First thing we teach these folks is the wonder of indoor plumbing."

"Teyla?" John asked Ronan, ignoring Rodney's complaining.

"I heard her get up not long ago." Ronan ceased trying to harass Rodney, grinned at John and left.

"Think they have coffee here?"

"I dunno, Rodney, but the best way to find out would be to get up!" John changed swiftly, grabbed his jacket as there was a late fall chill in the air, and followed Ronan downstairs.

* * *

They were given directions to Hiyil's house and once John had assured them they wouldn't need a guide they set off through the muddy streets. It must've rained after he had fallen asleep but if the clear sky was any indication it should be a warmer day than the previous one. The house was on the outskirts of the village almost nestled within the trees with only one other residence close by. Ronan knocked on the door and they waited for several minutes before trying again.

"Yes?" A cross looking woman finally answered and glared at the four.

"Is this Hiyil's?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"I'm Sheppard and this is Teyla..."

"Ah, yes, he spoke of you last night. I'm terribly sorry, won't you come in?" John met Teyla's glance as the woman's demeanor changed abruptly.

"We don't mean to intrude but the woman at the night-house informed us we were supposed to meet Hiyil here this morning."

The woman frowned momentarily while looking Teyla over but responded kindly. "Yes, and I am supposed to send you to meet him. I'm afraid that there was a small incident last night in one of the other villages and he had to tend to that. I will find someone to guide you to him. Qaswa, Qaswa, come here." As she spoke she moved to the rear of the room and yelled for Qaswa several times.

"If you just want to give us directions.."

"You will not find him as he is in the Forrest. Qaswa will take you. Where is that boy? Kallanat, get up here."

Several minutes later the woman returned informing them that Kallanat would take them to Hiyil as Qaswa was not there. She apologized to the team explaining that if she had someone else to send she would, but Kallanat did know the way and not to mind her as she was not very quick thinking. As John was unable to find the words, Teyla thanked the woman and exited, waiting the few minutes for Kallanat's arrival outside.

John couldn't help but grin as he saw the woman from the night-house approach but before he could say anything, the other woman appeared explaining that this was Kallanat and for them to have a safe trip.

Kallanat began walking a much quicker pace than John expected and they fell into a line behind her; Kallanat at the front, John right behind, Rodney behind him staring at his life signs detector and talking, Ronan and Teyla bringing up the rear listening and teasing Rodney in turns. John took the opportunity to talk to Kallanat.

"Looks much better today."

She nodded.

"So, Kallanat, you must've been up later than me, yet you were up pretty early today."

Kallanat did not acknowledge his comment and John began to wonder if perhaps she had a hearing problem or was unable to speak.

"So, is that your parents house?"

That earned him a reaction, a violent shake of her head.

"You work there?"

Affirmative.

"So you work all night serving then cleaning and have to get up early to work there? Do you do that often or just helping out for the busy nights?"

No response.

"Can I ask you something?" John waited for a response and when he received nothing, continued. "Can you speak?"

Nod.

"Ok." John had run out of things to say. He wondered if she was painfully shy, or perhaps she was handicapped like the woman had suggested and he prepared to continue their journey in silence, listening to the light hearted banter coming from his teammates.

"Please." It was barely over a whisper and at first he was unsure if he had heard her. "You do not understand."

"Understand what?"

"I am not someone with whom you wish to converse with."

"Why's that?"

"I am not the same as you and you dishonour yourself by speaking with me."

In a flash John remembered some of his high school history. "You're a servant?" He remembered that in Europe the system of classes had been something that those in the higher class had strictly adhered to.

She hesitated before answering. "Yes," but she sounded unsure.

"Ah, see, where I come from that doesn't matter. Everyone's equal no matter what they do or how much they earn. We work together like a big family to survive."

"Truly?"

"Yeah, we have our disagreements and time when things don't work out so well but in the end we're all here together."

"How many?"

"About as many as your village." As they continued walking John told her about Atlantis without speaking the name or informing her about the complex systems they used.

As they entered a clearing John immediately spotted Hiyil with another man and noticed that Kallanat had fallen quiet beside him.

"Greetings, Sheppard, Telya, Ronan and Rodney. I'd like to introduce Gio who is visiting from another village."

Gio greeted them warmly and thanked Hiyil for his time, preparing to make his exit when Hiyil invited him to stay for the day. Kallanat was ordered back to his house the moment Hiyil realised she was still there.

The day was spent discussing various items and goods that could be traded between Hiyil's people and Atlantis. Rodney was quick to offer them technological advancements, Teyla brought up medical assistance and supplies while John tried to think of something that they would want in return. Hiyil seemed to be pleased with what they were offering and as they began to make their way towards the Stargate he inquired about their herbs and medical supplies.

Once they arrived at the 'gate Hiyil inquired as to which world they were located. He explained that while had made several trips through the Ancestral ring when he was younger and had visited many worlds he had not run across a culture such as theirs. John tried to brush him off with some vague answers and when the questions ceased, Hiyal began to point out many of the plants that grew by where they were walking.

The entire journey back to the village Rodney kept badgering Hiyil with questions about the Wraith. When was the last culling? Where they aware of any weapon to defend themselves with? Had they ever met an Ancient? When he received answers that indicated Hiyil did not know anything about the lack of Wraith cullings Rodney inquired about any written records.

"Many of us do not read the old text anymore. It was deemed a skill that was not mandatory and most felt that it was a waste of time to learn. There are a few who can still understand but as we have few documents there is no real need for them."

"So you don't have any written records of your history?"

"Only a few that describe the few laws that govern out people. Sheppard, if you are interested in the herbs we have this is the place you will find most of them." Hiyil changed the subject swiftly as he led the group into what appeared to be a small store. Inside there were many shelves filled with goods of all shapes and sizes. Hiyil pointed out many of the contents of the small containers continually asking if they had seen or heard of any of them.

Again they were invited to spend the evening and as before, Elizabeth requested that they stay. In the morning, she informed them, she would send a team of scientists to analyse the herbs and someone to set up trade, if Hiyil agreed. He did promptly and the meal occurred in the same fashion as the previous evening.

Halfway through the meal John began to feel a slight headache coming on and after excusing himself went to get a bit of fresh air. The smell of the food combined with the heat in the room had created a nauseating mixture and John wasn't sure why it hadn't seemed that bad earlier. Sitting outside in the dark he contented himself with taking deep breaths, focusing on the stars illuminating the sky.

Hearing a shuffle he automatically reached for his sidearm but placed it back in it's holster as he recognized Kallatan approaching.

"See, now it's your turn to scare me."

He heard a slight laugh.

"How's the cut? Healing?"

"Much better. I thank you."

He felt something being pressed into his hand and recognized the tube he had given her the night before. "No, you keep it. I've got lots more at home." He handed it back to her and with a quiet thank you she disappeared into the building. He stayed outside for several more minutes before he decided that seeing as his headache was fast becoming a persistent pain he would head upstairs and find some painkillers and maybe try and get some sleep before Rodney began snoring again. Relaying his plan to his team mates he wearily climbed the stairs and headed for his room.

* * *

"Wake, please, you must wake."

John felt something liquid in his mouth and began to spit it out.

"No, you must drink this if you are to waken." Again the liquid flowed into him and this time he was unable to stop himself from swallowing some. Almost immediately his mind began to clear though the headache did not leave.

"Kallatan," he began as he sat up only to hit his head on something that he didn't remember being there before.

"Please, they must not find me here."

"Kallatan, what's going on?" John's eyes adjusted to the dark and he could see that they weren't in his room anymore but he had no idea where they were. His wrists were tied together behind his back and his shoulder throbbed along with his head.

"The Wraith are coming. We must wake your friends."

At the mention of the Wraith the last trace of fog in his mind vanished and he began to look for something sharp to cut the bonds. Kallatan saw him struggling and produced a blunt knife that eventually got the job done.

"I could not retrieve all your belongings but here is what I have." She passed him two bags with his jacket, his P-90, Ronans gun and some other small items. "You must give this to your friends and leave. There is no one watching this house as they are awaiting the arrival of the Wraith."

"We can't just leave, we have to help."

"Do not worry, the Wraith will not harm us." With that Kallatan passed the cup of liquid to him and fled into the night.

As fast as he could, John began to give the liquid to his team mates and one by one they woke, groggy, all with headaches.

"They drugged us!"

"Yes, Rodney, and that's the least of our problems. We need to get out of here now."

"What about the people?" Teyla asked as she searched for something she could use as a weapon.

"Kallatan seemed convinced that the Wraith wouldn't hurt them but I think there's..."

"It's a signal." Rodney waved his device at John, elated at finding it still in his jacket pocket. "They've signalled the Wraith."

"We need to leave now." Ronan stood ready at the door.

"John, we can not help these people with only two weapons. We can return here after getting supplies from Atlantis."

John nodded at Teyla and the four slipped out of the house and ran for the trees. They ran into no-one on their way to the gate but as they reached the DHD the familiar sound of a Dart shot overhead. Guessing it would only be moments before the 'gate was dialed preventing their escape, Rodney punched the address in furiously as John stood ready to send his IDC as soon as the wormhole formed.

The moment their IDC had been confirmed they ran through the event horizon, a Dart close behind.


	2. Chapter 2

He knew the Dart was behind him as he lept through the wormhole after his teammates. "Raise the shield," he yelled to whomever was manning the controls as he landed heavily on the smooth ground. The shield raised there was barely a second that passed before he heard the ominous thud of something hitting it.

"John?" Elizabeth dashed down the stairs.

"Wraith." He glanced to his teammates noting that he had been the only one to land so ungracefully.

"Medical team to the.."

"I'm fine. Just hit the ground running, or flying more like." He made light of his fall as Elizabeth raised an eyebrow sceptically towards him.

"What happened?" She directed the question to all members of the team.

"The Wraith arrived just as we escaped..." Teyla began.

"Escaped?"

"Yes, after they drugged us, I might add."

"Drugged?" Carson overheard the last comment by Rodney.

"Carson, it's nothing really. Elizabeth, we really need to go back."

Rodney jumped in complaining as John spoke to Elizabeth. "Nothing! My head's still pounding."

"Infirmary," Elizabeth stated firmly ignoring the look on John's face.

* * *

"It must have been in the food as we did not drink what they offered."

"Did you all eat the same meal?" Carson directed his question to Teyla but Ronan answered.

"Yeah."

"Alright, I'm going to need to draw some blood and see if we can find out how much is in your system."

"How long?"

"I don't know, Colonel."

"Elizabeth, we need to go back, soon. They have no way of defending themselves." John paced around the bed where Teyla sat.

"You're not going anywhere until I have some results back." Carson began drawing blood from Rodney.

"Rodney, you said that these people signalled the Wraith?"

"Yes."

"Then why go back?"

"There's an entire village there who's going to pay for our escape, if that's what the Wraith were there for."

Teyla agreed with John. "Not all of the villagers may have known about the Wraith and will be punished along with the others."

"Exactly. All we need is a couple of cloaked Jumpers, fly through the 'gate and see what's going on. If the Wraith didn't stick around after they find out we're gone, we'll come right back."

Elizabeth insisted that she hear what happened in detail before making any decisions as Carson announced he was finished and would be back shortly with the results.

He was relieved to hear that the Jumpers were up and running again and blocked out Rodney as he voiced his concern loudly and frequently that they take the Jumpers for a test fly around Atlantis before heading off world.

Carson had returned with the results shortly after Elizabeth had the entire story. He could not find anything in their system and could only assume that whatever Kallanat had given them had neutralised the drug.

It had taken many attempts to connect to the planet and John feared the worst. If the Wraith had dialed in just after they left then there would be no escape for the villagers. The moment a wormhole had been established John was giving out instructions to the four other Jumpers that would be going with them.

The second they cleared the 'gate and the Jumper was cloaked, Rodney began giving them the bad news. The life signs detector was only giving a few signals, not nearly as many as there should have been. Darts were flying low, scooping a few villagers remaining up, along with Wraith still on the ground. John gave orders for the four Jumpers to fly over the nearby villages and report on the damage, if there was any.

In a desperate attempt to save the few left, John landed the Jumper close to the square and he and Ronan left the safety of the cloak. Following Rodney's directions they spotted a lone Wraith with a small group of villagers. About to open fire he was roughly shoved out of the way as a Dart flew overhead and scoped the villagers up.

"Thanks!"

"Hey, no problem." Ronan offered a hand to John who was lying in the mud, face first.

"Rodney, we couldn't get to them in time. Where's the next group." John checked his P-90 to make sure that none of the mud had got in places they shouldn't have and prepared to leave the relative shelter of the well.

"There's no point," came the dejected response.

"We have to try, Rodney!"

"No, John, there's no point as in there's no one else here. You two are the only ones showing up..."

The rest of Rodney's sentence fell on deaf ears as John stared around the village. He'd seen it before but it never failed to sicken him. This entire village had been wiped out by the Wraith and he could only hope that the other villages had fared better.

"We're on our way." Dejected he and Ronan began their short walk back to the Jumper.

The Wraith had dialed the 'gate again as soon as they could so the teams were stuck there for a while, waiting for the next opportunity. The moment the wormhole disengaged John ordered Major Lorne to dial Atlantis and report along with the other three Jumpers. He wanted to make one last sweep before conceding defeat.

* * *

"Wait. Go back."

"What?" They had been on their way back to the 'gate before Rodney's yell cut through the silence in the Jumper.

"Life signs, two of them and we need to hurry."

"Wraith?" Ronan asked.

"No, look at how dim the signals are."

"So?"

"When you're alive, they're bright. When you're dead they don't exist. These are pretty faint so I'm assuming that they're somewhere in between."

There were too many trees to land the Jumper close by but at the first opportunity John set the Jumper down. Rodney and Ronan went towards the one signal while he and Teyla to the other.

The thick undergrowth almost hid the dark coloured clothing the one man wore. Teyla spotted him lying face down and when she reached his side called to John that he was barely alive. Carefully they rolled him over and assessed his injuries not wanting to kill him by trying to move him. There was a large gash down the mans side bleeding heavily as was a cut down his arm which looked broken. The bruises around his face and neck were a deep purple and his face was laced with cuts and scrapes. After doing what first aid they could, John lifted the man, thankful he was light, and began to walk back to the Jumper.

Once there he laid the man down just as Ronan and Rodney returned with the other. As Rodney closed the rear hatch, John turned to the woman as he heard her moan quietly. Shocked he recognized Kallanat as her skin that was uncovered was just as the mans had been, bruised and torn.

She opened her eyes, fear flooding them. "We are taking you somewhere safe," Teyla reassured her.

"Remember us? We saw you yesterday, you helped us escape this morning..." John began but stopped when her eyes rolled back and she fell into unconsciousness.

A medical team was awaiting them in the Jumper bay and they had barely touched down before Ronan opened the rear hatch. Carson and his team immediately entered and began to move the two onto gurneys, Carson asking if John's team was ok as he assessed the two injured villagers. As he left calling out that he expected them in the infirmary within the next hour, Elizabeth entered.

"Major Lorne informed me that there was no one remaining."

"We found them on the opposite side of the village from the 'gate."

"Do you recognise them?"

"The woman is the one who helped us escape, the man I do not recall," Teyla answered Elizabeth's question.

Elizabeth visually checked them for any apparent injuries but it was a little difficult as all of them had blood on their clothes from the two injured and Ronan and John had a layer of mud added to that. "Head down to the infirmary and get checked out. I'll meet you there shortly."

Silently the team trouped out.

_AN: As the first try at SGA fanfic, how am I doing? Do I have the characterisations right? Enjoying the story so far? _


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived in the infirmary a shocked nurse gazed at them as she flew into action, indicating for them to lie down and calling for some help. Teyla hurriedly assured her that it wasn't their own blood they were wearing and asked if she would like them to change and return. The look on her face as she scanned John and Ronan who with every step bits of half dried mud landed on the otherwise spotless floor, gave them the answer. After changing quickly into spare scrubs they were met by Elizabeth who had come down to talk to them.

As the nurse drew blood and did some of the routine post mission check-ups the team told Elizabeth what had happened and she filled them in on what the other teams had reported.

"So the only people we managed to rescue were the two we brought back?" John couldn't believe that all those lives had been taken by the Wraith in such a short time.

"Major Lorne reported that the closest village seemed deserted but they found several bodies remaining. Two of the other villages appeared to have been abandoned before this happened and the other village that you ordered the last team to go to didn't exist."

Teyla was puzzled as something didn't add up. "I am sure that Hiyil spoke of at least three other villages and we met a man from one of them. Why would he bring them up if no one lived there?"

"I don't know. Perhaps when the two you brought back recover they will be able to tell us what happened. In the meantime we need to find out if there was a hive ship close to the planet and figure out where it's headed." Elizabeth glanced at Rodney who nodded, tightly holding a cotton wool ball in the crook of his elbow. "If the locals knew that you were from Atlantis, which is likely seeing as they drugged you and imprisoned you, there is a possibility they are headed here."

"On it." Rodney exited the infirmary muttering about a shower and something to eat.

"What about going back?"

"Going back?" Elizabeth stared at John.

"If others were hiding and we didn't pick up their life signs then it's possible that once the Wraith are gone they'll head back to the village."

"The villagers would have had the night we were drugged to evacuate the village to safety as it was not until late in the morning when we escaped." John smiled at Teyla thanking her silently for backing him up.

"Alright, but not until tomorrow at the earliest. That will give the two patients a little time to recover and hopefully they'll be able to provide information."

The four departed from the infirmary as the nurse was done. John assumed that Ronan and Teyla were going to do exactly what he had planned; shower then food. Elizabeth headed up to her office promising to let them know if Carson reported anything.

* * *

The strange noise seemed to pull her from her dreams, some constant irritating noise. She opened her eyes just enough to give her time to adjust to the bright light that flooded them before she began to look around. Pain filled her body, shooting across her face, down her back and into her limbs. Taking slow even breaths to try and fight it she cautiously opened her eyes fully and immediately began to panic. The noise was coming from somewhere beside her and as she began to tremble the frequency increased. Was it some kind of warning that she was awake? With no knowledge of how to stop it the best thing to do was try and leave before anyone came.

Desperately she tried to sit up and suppressing a yell of pain she finally managed. Looking around she had no idea where she was but knew that it was not home. Was this a night terror sent by the Wraith or was she dead. Just as she was about to stand a man and woman came hurrying in and gently assisted her in lying back down. The man spoke strangely and she struggled a little to understand what he was saying. For a moment he turned around and did something that caused the noise to cease. She would have to remember that for next time.

"Are you in pain?" He asked with a slight hint of a smile on his face.

She wasn't sure if she should be honest or not. Admitting to pain was not allowed yet this was not her home. Instead of answering she focused on the ceiling above.

"I'm going to give you something for that and help you sleep too. You need to rest, young lady, and no more getting out of bed." As he spoke he produced something long and slender and began to attach it to a clear tube which she was horrified to discover led to her hand. How had she not noticed that earlier and what was he doing to her? She moved her other hand over to try and pull the tube out but the woman stopped her. The last words she heard was the man telling her she was safe and would be ok, whatever that meant.

* * *

He had tried to get some sleep but it hadn't worked very well. He guessed that was in thanks to the forced lengthy night's rest he'd had the night before. After a shower and a good meal he'd spoken to Carson trying to find out how Kallanat and the other man were doing. He had been relieved to hear that Kallanat was out of surgery but the man was in rough shape. Carson had told John to get some sleep as it would be some time before Kallanat was awake and before the man was out of surgery.

Instead he'd gone to the control room to see what Rodney was doing. After taking the unopened granola bar out of John's hand, Rodney had delved into a detailed description of exactly what he was doing. All John could gather was that they were unable to find any Hive ships on their sensors and Rodney was trying to do something so the sensors on the Jumpers could be modified to do wider searches. When Radek had radioed Rodney and the two began one of their usual argumentative discussions he had made his escape into Elizabeth's office. Lorne was there and John began to ask him about what he had seen in the other villages, glancing at the reports from the other teams.

"I'm sorry to break this up but I have to meet with Dr. Young." Elizabeth stood and Lorne left.

"Ok, I'll just..."

Before John could come up with something to do, Elizabeth decided for him. "Go get some rest?"

"I'm fine! Really."

"Teyla and Ronan are resting and I'm about to go tell Rodney to do the same. We don't know what this drug was and it is possible that your body needs time to recover from it."

"Beckett said there was no trace of the drug in our systems, we're fine. Besides, last night I had more sleep than I've had in, oh, since before I knew about the Stargate."

"Just humour me. We'll let you know if the sensors detect anything or if our two guests wake." Elizabeth swept out of the office leaving John watching her go trying to think of an argument against her last statement.

In his room he sank onto the bed planning on giving it 30 minutes before getting up again. Staring at the ceiling he tried to rid his mind of the things he had seen, of the faces of the people that would most likely be dead by now, and began formulating what he wanted to do once they went back.

* * *

The Wraith stood above him, snarling, reaching with his hand to feed upon him. As the hand reached his chest he felt himself jerk.

Sitting up he took a deep breath remembering the nightmare instantly. It was one that came and went, usually after an encounter with the Wraith but they had become less and less frequent as time had passed. Shaking the image of the dream out of his mind he realised it had been at least a month since he had woken with his heart racing from a similar dream.

He never discussed it as he didn't think it was necessary. Everyone had nightmares and he wouldn't doubt if at least half the expedition had them regularly. It was something to be expected when encountering life sucking aliens and he had overheard others mentioning them.

Glancing at his watch he was surprised to find that an hour had passed. Feeling completely awake and fully alert he left his room thinking he would see if Elizabeth was in her office.

About halfway there he ran into Lieutenant Grane who informed him that Dr. Weir was with Dr's Zelenka and McKay in the Jumper bay.

"Need any help?" He called over the radio.

Elizabeth responded immediately. "You're supposed to be resting."

"I did. An entire hour. Wasn't Rodney supposed to do the same?"

To answer his question a very irritated sounding Rodney spoke. "I was, then someone decided to disconnect the sensor in the Jumper before I was ready."

"He's just finishing a few things here." John had to laugh as he imagined the glare Rodney was probably receiving from Elizabeth.

"Any word on Kallanat?"

"She did wake for a short while but is sleeping again. If you're looking for something to do I believe there's several mission reports I still need."

"Yes, Elizabeth." Sighing he realised that he should take the opportunity to catch up. He wasn't far behind and it would take him less than an hour to finish but it was something to pass the time.

* * *

He hated mediation but Teyla had explained that the stick fighting was a form of it. To him it was practicing the same move over and over to get it perfect but he could see her point; it was relaxing and did help clear his mind. While he preferred fighting with someone he did often come here alone just to practice and give his body and muscles time to remember the motions.

He'd seen the Athosians practicing many times and loved to watch. Ronan enjoyed sparring with whomever he could find but when Teyla fought it was graceful and smooth, not just a method of fighting. He had no intent on working until he was graceful but listening to the others he learned that an experienced fighter could usually tell the next move of not such an experienced opponent by watching for jerkiness or lack of smooth motion. John doubted that he'd use this method to defend himself as he usually had a gun, but learning never hurt and being able to spar against someone who wouldn't beat him every time would be something to look forward to.

Finished for the day he grabbed his towel and headed back to his room. Glancing at his watch he calculated that it had been 4 hours since he had last spoken to Elizabeth and during that time he'd finished all the overdue reports, done some laundry, attempted to read some more War And Peace, then after giving up yet again headed down to one of the designated rooms to practice. It was at least another hour or so before the mess began serving dinner so he went to have another shower hoping to kill some time.

The shower took far less time than he hoped so he wandered the halls to Rodney's lab. Finding it empty and dark he assumed that Rodney had either followed Elizabeth's orders or had found something else to occupy his time. Teyla's door was closed and when he called out to her there was no answer. Ronan was not in any of his usual spots and John thought about calling for him over the radio but doubted that he'd have it on him.

His stomach complaining a little he made his way to the mess thinking that he'd just sit and wait until dinner was ready. He was less than 10ft away when Carson's voice came through his earpiece.

"Colonel Sheppard you're needed in the infirmary."

"What's up?"

"It's Kallanat."

"On my way." He began to run wondering what was going on.

* * *

This time she was a little better prepared. It was darker than it had been before and did not take long for her eyes to adjust. The pain was still there, dull but present and the noise was back. Cautiously she sat up and turned to the thing the man had touched before. There were many buttons and nobs but she pressed the one she hoped she had seen the man push before. The noise stopped and Kallatan turned her attention to the tube leading to her hand. Taking a look around and not seeing anyone she pulled on it and gasped as the long piece of metal was pulled out of her skin leaving blood behind.

Kicking back the sheets brought a pain down her side and she pulled up her shirt to see what was causing it. Several binds were holding her skin together where they had cut her. The blood that had been there before was almost gone, only a bit of dried blood around the wound. Her one arm was tightly bound with some sort of material and there were several other pieces of material stuck to her skin. There was no time to remove them now, she would deal with it later.

Slowly she slipped off the bed onto her feet and looked around for her clothes. They had dressed her in men's trousers, a short sleeved blouse and removed her shoes. She could not escape back to her people wearing only these items and would be punished if she did. Hearing voices approach she ran in the opposite direction hoping that she could find something suitable to wear along the way.

The next room looked just like the one she had vacated except it had no other door. She could either return or try and hide, and hope that they would not see her and leave. A large desk seemed to be her best hiding spot and forcing herself to ignore the increasing pain she crawled underneath.

She watched as a man entered the room, quickly walked around, then left again. Several others did the same and each time she curled up a little tighter biting back the cries of pain as she did. It didn't take long before someone began to search where she could be and the moment she was seen they called for someone in the next room. He was the man who had turned off the machine earlier, the one with the strange way of talking. He crouched down to her and began to speak.

"Are you alright?"

She immediately turned her gaze to the floor.

"C'mon, let's get you out of there and back into bed."

He held out his hand intending for her to take it.

"Doctor, should I...?" A woman's voice interrupted.

"No, not yet." Turning away from her for a moment he touched something black in his ear. "Colonel Sheppard, you're needed in the infirmary."

She could just hear a voice but couldn't guess who in the room it was coming from.

"It's Kallanat."

The man again spoke seemingly into thin air and the distant voice murmured something in response but she was unnerved as to how this man knew her name.

* * *

Someone directed him to where Carson was and he walked into a room where Carson was crouched down his back facing him, talking to someone he couldn't see.

"Carson?"

"Ah, Sheppard." Carson turned and John could see Kallanat under the desk. "She woke and ran in here. She's clearly scared, won't talk and I don't want to sedate her as this will likely happen again. I'm hoping a familiar face might tempt her to come out of there and we can explain what's going on."

"And if she doesn't recognize me?"

"Then we'll sedate her." John could see that Carson was not happy about that plan.

She had no idea what sedate meant but guessed that it wouldn't be pleasant. She watched the other man approach and when she glimpsed his face she relaxed a little.

"Hey, it's John, John Sheppard. I met you a few days ago."

She nodded acknowledging that she did remember him.

"Do you remember what happened this morning?"

She did.

"We came back to help you fight the Wraith and we found you but you were in bad shape. We brought you back here and Dr. Beckett is trying to heal you, but you gotta come out from under the desk."

Listening to his words she assumed that the other man was a healer. As a child her mother had told her to listen to healers as they were trying to help, that they devoted their lives to their people and the gods blessed them for their work. Slowly she crawled out but shied away when both men tried to help her stand. She placed one foot in front of the other until she had returned to the bed. Gingerly she sat down and pulled the sheet up to her neck feeling a little less exposed.

The healer explained her injuries but she couldn't quite understand everything he said. The binding of her skin, he called them stitches, had been done as the cuts in her skin had been deep, the various material on her body, something he called guz, was covering smaller cuts and such, while the wrapping around her arm was because she'd done something called a fracture.

He moved towards her and voiced his need to see her stitches and she couldn't stop the look of shock on her face. John must have noticed because the healer backed away before turning back to her and saying he'd be right back. She debated on trying to leave again but rationalised that it wouldn't be much use. She'd only end up in the room she had before. Besides, John had told her of his home, the one where everyone was the same, and a part of her wanted to see if it was true.

* * *

"Colonel?" Carson wondered why John had motioned for him to leave the room.

"I think it'd be better if you had one of the female doctors have a look at her," John said. At Carson's inquiring look he continued. "Just something she said on the planet. Sounds like it's one of those societies that has a class system, I think she was a servant, and I bet that she'd be more comfortable with a woman."

"Ok, then."

As Carson went to find one of the female doctors who was available Elizabeth arrived and greeted John standing in the doorway.

"I heard she's awake."

"Yup. She's a little freaked out though."

"I can understand. Is Carson with her?"

"No, he's gone to get Dr. Xia."

"Well, I'll go introduce myself." Elizabeth smiled at him and entered the room.

She heard footsteps approaching and briefly glanced upwards, surprised and a little relieved that it was a woman.

"Hi, I"m Dr. Elizabeth Weir." Doctor, that's what the other healer had said he was. She must be here to look at her injuries. Kallanat let go of the sheet that she had been holding to her face as the woman sat down.

"Do you remember what happened?"

After taking one more look around the room she answered softly. "Yes, a little."

"We found you in the forest and John, Colonel Sheppard, brought you back here. There was a man close to where we found you, do you know him?"

She lifted her head and thanked the Gods that he was here too. "Qawas."

"Qawas. He was injured severely and has only just come out of surgery and it will be a while before he recovers and awakens."

Surgery. The male healer had mentioned that before. Before she had chance to ask what surgery was another woman entered and introduced herself as another healer. This one did what was expected of healers while Dr. Weir continued to talk to her. As the healer checked where her stitches were and began removing the guz stuck to her skin, replacing it with new stuff, Dr Weir talked about the place she was now in.

Before the healer left she asked about Qawas and instead of the cold response she expected the woman told her that she would find out when she could see him. Dr. Weir asked if she was hungry and told her that she'd get her something to eat if it was ok with Carson. The room was empty again yet this time Kallanat did not immediately think to run. She was curious about these people who treated her so differently that what she was used to. Besides, she had no idea of how to begin the journey home. She would ask when Dr. Weir returned.

* * *

"Elizabeth, Colonel, can I have a word?" Carson stopped them both as they were leaving.

"What is it Carson?"

"The injuries that both Kallanat and Qawas suffered are unlike any other injures I've seen that have been caused by the Wraith."

"What are you saying?" Elizabeth crossed her arms as Carson led them further away from Kallanat's room.

"Many of their injuries are not new, some perhaps a week old. Qawas has several broken ribs and his X-rays indicated that he has had broken ribs before and they didn't heal properly. They both have scars which are relatively old as well as newer ones. The Wraith didn't do this to them."

"So someone else did this to them?"

"Aye."

"Who?" John demanded.

Carson shrugged before answering. "I can't say but perhaps when they've both recovered a little more they'll tell us. Until then, I don't think we should say anything to either of them. She's scared as it is and I'm sure he will be too when he wakes."

"How long until he does?"

"I can't say. He has a skull fracture and while there's no evidence of intracranial bleeding now we'll have to keep an eye on him. Four broken ribs with severe swelling pressing against his left lung, several lacerations to his abdomen, some a few inches deep, and a broken ankle. On top of that he's malnutritioned and was dehydrated."

"And Kallanat?"

"A fractured wrist, several heavily bruised ribs and one cracked one, many lacerations and bruises, one wound on her abdomen that required stitches and her right cheekbone was fractured. I'd like to release her in a day or so and in a few days remove the stitches."

"Thanks Carson." John followed Elizabeth out of the infirmary both silent as they pondered what he had said.


	4. Chapter 4

It was two days before they allowed her to leave the room she was in. In those two days she learned more about these people and began to wish that she could live here, but she needed to return. She did not ask them, not because she was afraid of the answer, but because she was unsure as to how they would react. They had asked several questions of her and she had responded honestly but the questions had mostly been around what she remembered and what had happened.

She felt guilty for what her village had done to John and his team but had she known what the plan was earlier she was not sure she would have informed them. Hiyil had not known she was in the other room as they discussed their plan and that had been in the early hours of the morning. As she told Dr. Weir, the moment she was able to leave she had collected the potion to counteract the sleeping drug they had been given and gone to them.

The Atlanteans, as she learned they were called, did not ask what had happened to her after that and she was grateful. Her past was not something she wished to share despite it being known amongst her people. They did ask if she knew how they had contacted the Wraith and various other questions but she did not know the answers.

Dr. Beckett was the one who informed her she was allowed to leave the infirmary and Teyla arrived to show her to where she would stay. Teyla had stopped by several times in the past few days, as had Dr. Weir and John, to see how she was faring and talk to her. Kallanat had not been interested in anything other than listening and she enjoyed hearing of Teyla's people and the life she now lead on this planet.

Teyla had kindly brought her some clothes and Kallanat was more than grateful to discover an outfit that would be acceptable for her. She changed swiftly out of the trousers they had given her and left them behind not having any use for them. She followed Teyla through the maze of corridors until the woman stopped by one door. Explaining that this is where she would stay, Teyla had asked her to join her for the evening meal if she was not tired. Hesitantly she had replied that she was still full from the meal she had been served earlier in the infirmary so Teyla wished her a pleasant evening and left.

* * *

John entered the mess and within moments he found Teyla sitting with Rodney. Grabbing his dinner he joined them.

"We go back in the morning."

"Hmm. Fascinating."

"Rodney, can you put that thing down for two seconds?" John found it amusing that Rodney carried his computer around with him while they were on Atlantis but at times it was annoying.

"Has anyone informed Kallanat?" Teyla inquired.

"Elizabeth thinks, and I agree, that first we go back and see if there's anyone there, or what the damage is. If there's nothing there and the Wraith have destroyed the village then we'll tell her."

"I understand."

"Rodney?"

"Yeah, yeah, that's fine." Rodney, absorbed in his work, stood and left leaving his tray behind, his eyes not leaving the screen.

At Teyla's smirk John laughed. "I'll make sure he gets some rest. Oh, where is Kallanat?"

"She wished to rest and is in the room assigned to her."

"Good. So she's settling in?"

"I do not believe so. This world is far different from her own and at times I believe she is afraid of the technology that Atlantis possess."

John added quietly, "that amongst other things. You heard what Beckett said. The Wraith didn't do that to her or Qawas so someone from her village did that."

"We do not know that, John."

He sighed heavily, frustrated. He wanted to ask them both what had happened, but with Qawas drifting in and out of consciousness and still not speaking and Kallanat's reluctance to say anything it was likely that they wouldn't find out.

* * *

She woke suddenly from the nightmare and after checking that there was no-one in the room with her, sank onto the floor where she had slept. The dream was the same, yet different as it was each time. It always started with the first memory she had of the Wraith, the cry of her mother for her to run and run far. Then the images would change to those of people she had known, the devastation the Wraith left behind, the terror they instilled in her.

She would not sleep again that night and waited for the sunrise, staring out of the window onto the city she now resided in.

* * *

It was early when the team departed in the Jumper, Rodney still yawning. The moment they exited the gate on the other side John cloaked the Jumper and Rodney informed them that there were life signs present. At the village they found many of the inhabitants they had met previously going about their business as if nothing had happened. Not willing to announce their arrival, John flew back to Atlantis to report.

After a brief discussion it was decided that they would inform Kallanat of what they had seen and offer to take her back. Qawas would not be able to return with her for several weeks by Dr. Beckett's assessment and they would return him if he wished later.

As John had wanted to arrive at the planet as the sun rose which was several hours before daylight on Atlantis it was still very early when he and Teyla approached Kallanat's room. Not wanting to barge in and scare her John waited for Teyla to find out if she was awake before he followed.

As it took several minutes he assumed that Kallanat had been asleep and began to contemplate leaving it for later but within several moments Teyla called him inside. They informed her of what they had seen and she nodded fervently when he asked if she wished to return. He promised they would go as soon as she had had some breakfast and was ready to go.

As they prepared to leave John explained their plan. The Jumper, as he named it, would be invisible and she would join her people without them knowing where she had been. If she wished to tell them she could do, but she knew she could not. Qawas, she was assured, would be brought back when he recovered and in the same manner if he wished.

Once on the planet she asked Teyla if they could let her go close to where they had found her, knowing that no-one would see her arrive. As she exited the Jumper she bade them farewell and thanked them for what they had done. The moment she was off the ramp she was unable to see them and began to walk swiftly to the trees. Assuming they would leave immediately she would have time to remove the gauze and other bandages they had placed on her.

At her village she made for the night-house hoping to explain her absence and begin working immediately but she was not so fortunate. Hiyil and Rylon were having a heated discussion outside the entrance she had hoped to use. Before she could duck into the trees and try again later they had seen her.

"You are alive." It was not spoken in joy as one would greet another after fearing the worst.

"Where is Qawas," growled Hiyil.

"I do not know."

"Then you will take his place. Your debt has been increased."

At Hiyil's words her heart fell. Her own debt would have been paid off within the next few harvests but with the added burden of Qawas's it would be many more than that. Knowing better than to argue or let her disappointment show she merely nodded her head a fraction to indicate she understood.

"The Wraith took many, it is a pity you weren't one of them." Rylon grasped her face and turned it side to side. "You are a mess. Tonight you clean."

He let go of her and shoved her backwards and as she fell, threw her hand out to brace her fall. She felt the sudden pain flood up her arm and bit her lip drawing blood to stifle her cry.

"Get up girl."

"Kallanat." She had to be hearing things, it couldn't be him.

* * *

He didn't want to leave without making sure she arrived at the village safely. Tracking her position using the life signs detector they watched as she went into the forest and stopped for several minutes. Staying cloaked they had hovered over her position as she exited the trees close to the night-house. John watched as two men, one he recognized, approached.

The moment the one man had grabbed her face John began to set the Jumper down but it had taken several moments as there was not much space to do so. Teyla had called out when the man they didn't remember had shoved her to the ground. Opening the rear hatch John and Teyla had exited, guns trained on the two men.

"Kallanat," John had called.

"You!" Hiyil took one angry step towards them before John fired a lone shot at the ground in front of him.

The other man turned back to Kallanat who was cradling her arm in her lap. "You've been with them? It is your fault that the Wraith took so many of our own!" He moved to strike her again but to the shock of Kallanat and Hiyil he stopped then fell backwards.

"Stun?"

"Yeah." Ronan stepped out from the Jumper to answer Sheppard's question, spinning his weapon in his hand before placing it back in it's holster.

"He'll be fine in a few hours." John moved to Kallanat's side.

"What are you doing?" Hiyil asked John nervously keeping an eye on Ronan.

He didn't answer instead crouching to Kallanat's level.

"You don't have to stay here, you can come back with us."

Fearfully she glanced in Hiyil's direction.

"You can't take her, she has a debt to repay." Hiyil crossed his arms and looked smugly at John before glaring at Kallanat.

With a quick movement of his hand, Teyla approached, helped Kallanat stand and moved her towards the Jumper. John could hear Kallanat protesting faintly but could not catch exactly what she was saying. The moment he could no longer see them he turned back to Hiyil.

"Debt?"

"Yes, and until it is repaid she will return here."

"How much are we talking here?"

Instead of answering Hiyil's glance strayed to Sheppard's sidearm, the one he had used to fire the lone shot.

"You want one of these?" Sheppard began to think as he didn't wish to arm these people. An idea formed and he grinned at Hiyil. "You don't want this one, it's old. I've got another if you'd like to take a look at it."

The greedy and eager glint in the other man's eye was all Sheppard needed to see. He explained he'd be right back and ran back to the Jumper.

"Rodney, give me your sidearm."

"My what?!"

"Just give it to me." John held his hand out impatiently as Teyla and Ronan looked at him in mild shock.

"Are you planning on shooting him?"

He took a quick glance around and saw Kallanat watching them intently. Pulling Teyla aside he told her his plan quietly. She nodded and returned to Kallanat. With a quick nod to Ronan the two exited the Jumper.

He handed the weapon to Hiyil and explained how it worked, demonstrating once before having the man try himself. After Hiyil declared it a good trade John ran back to the Jumper, not turning around fully exposing his back in case Hiyil tried to aim for them.

The moment he was back inside they closed the hatch and John took the controls. The instant they were flying Rodney spoke up.

"You gave him my gun?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, but perhaps I missed something. Given the little temper tantrum we saw earlier, why would we give that idiot a weapon?"

"He wanted it."

"But...!"

"Rodney, later." John did not want to discuss what had happened while Kallanat could hear. The thought of trading a weapon, or even something of such little value for a human life sickened him and he did not wish to embarrass her again.

At Atlantis it was obvious that Kallanat was in pain as her face was white and she held her wrist with her one hand, refusing to move it. When Dr. Beckett arrived he insisted she go to the infirmary with him and Teyla offered to join them. Elizabeth entered as they left but before she could ask what happened Rodney spoke up.

"Later?"

"Look, I had to do it ok?"

"What happened?"

Rodney answered Elizabeth's question indignantly. "He gave Hiyil my gun!"

"What?"

John hastened to explain and with Rodney continually interrupting him they told Elizabeth what had happened. When he got to the part about Hiyil wanting his weapon he reached into his pocket and removed several bullets.

"I couldn't give him mine as the cartridge was almost full. So I told him I had a newer one I would give him. When Rodney handed me his, I emptied the cartridge a bit, only leaving a few. I fired one to show him it worked, he fired one to verify it worked and by the time we reached the gate I'm sure it was out of bullets."

Elizabeth glared at him still yet not as angrily as she had before.

"So why couldn't you tell us that in the Jumper?"

"Kallanat would've heard. If she thinks that he was cheated she'll try and go back. This way she will think that she doesn't owe him anything."

"John, you traded her debt for a weapon. Perhaps she will think she owes you now." In a flash John understood the reason behind Elizabeth's glare.

"Then we'll explain it to her. Look, if I hadn't done that she would..."

"I understand but I wish there would've been another way to deal with this." Elizabeth stopped for a moment and John jumped in.

"Me too, but there wasn't..."

"I know."


End file.
